¡Feliz Navidad Anthony-kun!
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Anthony tenía el amargo recuerdo de su pasado y nuestra pecosa estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo aunque tenga que ser otra persona Candy x Anthony, días actuales


Era uno de esos momentos donde jugaban con la nieve afuera de la mansión Ardley, sea lanzándose bolas de nieve, haciendo muñecos o haciendo angelitos sobre el suelo de escarcha blanca. Anthony como Candy eran un par singular que disfrutaban los beneficios que traía el invierno para darse un rato de diversión.

Luego de un rato de tanto jugar con la nieve, los dos rubios y la singular mascota de la serie, el eterno coatí Clin estaban en un sube y baja. Al cabo de menos de diez minutos el joven amante de las rosas estaba mirando estático al cielo escarchado con unos azules tristes como quizás algo tenues y lamentables, de alguna manera aquellos días con su madre o de su solitaria infancia volvían a su cabeza y claro la nostalgia estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Candy notaba la pausa que invadía a su novio mientras dejaba de jugar en el sube y baja a lo cual preguntó a su amado rubio de ojos azules

-¿Qué pasa Anthony?

El joven rubio amante de las rosas se volteó a ver a su amada pecosa y sonrió tiernamente

-Nada… Sólo recordaba que yo realmente yo nunca tuve un regalo de Santa antes

-Anthony…- Candy a pesar de no tener padres ni conocerlos entendía el sufrimiento que pasaba su amado chico de las rosas, puesto que Anthony cuando pequeño perdió a su madre, su padre nunca estuvo con él debido a los negocios aunque siempre Stear y Archie estuvieron con él toda la vida pero…

-Desde que mamá murió nunca tuve regalos en realidad, Stear, Archie, la tía Elroy y los Leagan siempre me daban regalos todos los años pero no tuve el privilegio de tener uno de mi padre- Miró un poco el suelo de una manera alicaída- Quería que papá llegara a casa vestido de Santa mientras yo lo esperaba…

Se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía tonto, rascándose la nuca

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué estoy hablando de eso? Sólo fueron cosas mías que pasaban por mi mente cuando era pequeño… No me hagas caso

Quizás Anthony no se sentía con recordar aquellos días tristes después de perder a su madre, era nunca no ver al muchacho caballeroso con el sentido de amabilidad y sensibilidad que se le caracterizaba y como el chico justo que daría todo por alguien… Quién diría que esa época, la que se supone que debía ser la más alegre como la más importante del año era motivo de tristezas en su novio.

Pero estaba ella a su lado siempre brindando esa felicidad a serle dada como brindarle buenos momentos… ¿Disfrazarse de Santa? Perfecto… Era su momento de brillar todo por el alegrar el corazón de su chico de las rosas.

-¡Bien! ¡Voy a estar ahí!- Exclamó mientras estaba parada del sube y baja, mirada en alto, ojos brillantes como un rayo de luz que salía del escarchado mientras Anthony estaba con cara a lo (._.) y con una gota de sudor en su sien pues a veces nunca llegaba a entender a su pecosa o más bien, Candy en ocasiones era rara pero no querría decir que fuera de dejar de ser la niña loca de la que se enamoró.

Eran las altas horas de la noche luego de la fiesta y el baile de Navidad organizado por la tía Elroy. Candy estaba en su pijama conjunto de color rosa como si fuera una ninja en acción mientras sostenía un bolso grande sobre su hombro derecho y una bolsa de centro comercial en la mano izquierda, procuraba caminar sin hacer ruido mientras Clin estaba dentro, ambos caminaban sigilosamente mientras que uno en el aire pudiese tararear el tema de misión imposible.

Ambos fueron al baño caminando como rondando a lo pendejo para no despertar a nadie ni causar molestias sobre todo a la tía Elroy dado en cuenta su carácter serio y estricto en todo momento. El animal demostrando ser culto estuvo anexo a la puerta del lavabo como si fuera un guardaespaldas mientras que la pecosa estaba sacando de su bolso lo que parecía ser un brillo rojo emanando de ese bolso mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de tener una batalla emocionante.

-Bien, tengo el equipo necesario… Me pondré esto…

De pronto se escuchó de transformación de Super Saiyajin y su estela mientras el coatí quedó pasmado ante tal despliegue de poder navideño mientras que de la puerta un poderoso ki rojo inundaba las paredes que los pasillos que frecuentaba.

Mientras tanto en uno de los tantos cuartos de la mansión, en un cuarto cubierto de rosas, cierto rubio dormía en una cama estampada de rosas y aparte había una dokimakura de Shinku de Rozen Maiden cuando de pronto sonaba su celular, el joven con algo de dificultad se levantaba para ir a una mesa de noche decorada con rosas blancas donde sonaba el ringtone cerca de su laptop.

-Mierda, ¿Quién está llamando a esas horas?- Dijo con una voz ronca debido a que se había despertado con algo de sueño

El rubio en menos de nada dio con una llamada con una voz tipo Jigsaw mientras alzaba una ceja, aparte de que el número de esa llamada nunca lo había conocido

-Sí, ¿Hola?... ¡¿Quiere que habla mis cortinas y mi ventana ahora mismo?!- El muchacho colgó mientras se preguntaba con pequeña molestia, quien diantres era esa llamada y a eso de las tres o cuatro de la mañana

(Insertar música épica de Naruto)

Hizo caso a las palabras del supuesto Jigsaw abriendo las ventanas de su cuarto y en menos una ráfaga roja similar a cuando Gokú utiliza su Kaio Ken fue al suelo dejando caer al muchacho que se asustó estilo anime, la luz roja en menos de nada dejó mostrando a una figura femenina que usaba un atuendo rojo vivo con holanes blancos, era una joven peliplata con una esbelta como remarcada figura de chica aunque era bajita de estatura, chaqueta roja con holanes, falda roja corta, medias negras largas hasta la pantorrilla y botas rojas con pompones blancos. La misteriosa figura se puso de pie mientras cargaba su bolso enorme sobre el hombro mientras el pobre Anthony estaba sentado de culo en el suelo mientras estaba boquiabierto como maravillado ante las esmeraldas que brillaba de su rostro y cierto rasgo característico entre sus mejillas y nariz.

-¡¿Candy?! ¡¿Por qué estás vestidas vestida así?! ¡¿Pero que demonios estás haciendo?!

La supuesta chica santa se rió bajito como si tomara el susto del muchacho como una burla

-Yo no soy Candy, he venido todo este el Polo Norte, jovencito. Yo soy Santa

-¿Qué…?- De pronto la joven sonrió mientras soltaba su gran bolsal para buscar una caja envuelta en un hermoso papel regalo de rojo vivo como ardiente amarrado por una hermosa cinta de color verde de praderas, el muchacho recibió el dichoso regalo mientras estaba extrañado pero al rato sonrió pues después de todo, él no era tonto

-Feliz Navidad, Anthony Brown… Has sido un buen chico este año así que, estoy aquí para entregarte tu regalo de navidad- El muchacho sonrió al destapar ese regalo, era una foto de él y Candy juntos en un arcade a lo cual se paró estando frente a frente ante la supuesta Santa

-Bien entonces, tengo una pregunta para usted, señorita Santa- Se aclaró la garganta- ¿Cuál es la única cosa que yo realmente quiero?

-¿Cuál es?- Indagó la joven santa cuando el joven rubio de manera lenta acarició unos de sus cabellos anexando a su mejilla y en menos de nada le dio un hermoso como dulce beso en sus labios sonrojando a la joven la cual no opuso nada de resistencia, más bien se dejaba sumergirse en esa sensación de ser besada por ese chico amante de las rosas

Al tiempo que se separaron ambos jóvenes aunque rojos de la emoción se estaban viendo con la más grande felicidad en sus ojos sobre todo Anthony que estaba feliz y contento al reconocer a aquella figura de ojos esmeralda

-Justo como pensaba, eres tú Candy

La mencionada se puso a rascarse la mejilla mientras sonreía tontamente y con una mirada algo baja como si tratara de disculparse

-Lo siento Anthony, yo solo quería hacerte feliz

-Te equivocas- El rubio amante de las rosas abrazó a su novia de manera algo protectora como si de alguna manera le pudiera agradecer ese gesto de hacerlo muy feliz mientras que la chica aceptaba colocando sus manos de guerrera sobre la fornida espalda del rubio ojiazul

-Muchas gracias, tú realmente pensaste en mí

-Anthony

De pronto el muchacho alzó a su amada pecosa enrollando sus brazos sobre sus piernas hasta que el chico rubio se sentara en su cama mientras Candy estaba sosteniéndose de los hombros de su Anthony mientras que las manos del galán tomaban sus caderas, estaba hincada de rodillas pero con estar con su rubio era de lo mejor.

-Oye Candy, ¿Quieres saber que me haría más feliz?

Candy estaba sin habla y roja como una manzana pues sabía exactamente a qué se refería su chico de las rosas a lo que el muchacho cuyos zafiros brillaban con lujuria y pasión dejó que la pregunta tuviera su obvia respuesta mientras que tumbó a su contraria contra la suave y fina cama de rosas: Una noche de caliente y humeante sexo en plena noche de navidad, quería hacer el amor con esa linda Santa.

Y como literalmente se menciona, tuvieron una noche buena, muy buena, demasiado buena entre ambos…


End file.
